


Om nom nonch

by fearme_idoballet (dumblonde64)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: "this isn't actually bagginshield", ;), But ceci, Consumption of things that really oughtn't be consumed, Crack, M/M, This isn't my fault I swear, bilbo except bilbo is actually hannibal, hobbits are always hungry you know how it is, lol that's what you like to think, you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblonde64/pseuds/fearme_idoballet
Summary: Bilbo is hungry. He do a big nonch
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Om nom nonch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFics/gifts).
  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Om Nom Nonch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693918) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



> This is the fault of FrostyFics. I swear  
> I was betaing for them and they made a comment and I made it worse. so much worse.  
> Read their stuff!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580350/chapters/53961316

“Thorin, I require your fingers,” Bilbo said  
“Why?” Thorin asked, offering them to Bilbo even as he spoke.  
“I’m hungry,” Bilbo said before stuffing them in his mouth and biting them off. “Delicious”  
Then he went back to Bag Ass and lived happily ever after.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Its called Bag Ass because yesterday I learned that Bag End is called that because Tolkien was salty about realtors trying to make dead ends sound cool by calling them "cul de sacs" and so he named Bilbo's smial that because cul de sac translated to Bag End except cul also means ass so it also means bag ass. You're welcome.


End file.
